


Art of the Hunklefucker Cryptid (because tumblr sucks for this now)

by HungeringForHunkles (3HobbitsInATrenchcoat)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ART ONLY no fic, Art, Multi, NSFW Art, Nudity, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/HungeringForHunkles
Summary: What it says on the tin. This is all NSFW art that I can't put on tumblr because it is a hellsite. Please do not click through unless you are prepared to see a dick.
Relationships: Ford Pines/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Stan Pines, Dick Out

This was really fun to draw and I hope people enjoy it. Tumblr sure didn't so it lives here now.

Hopefully the link won't break. Idk where to host it T.T


	2. Companion Piece to A Piece of All The Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin, this is a companion piece to my work "A Piece of All The Action"


	3. Lonely, Yet Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's gotta fill his time somehow :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quality is kinda potato because this is from a drawpile buuuuuut...


	4. Late Night Documentaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have one old man having a rollicking good time to some late night "documentaries"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was languishing half-finished on my hard drive so I slapped the rest of the colors and shading on real quick. Enjoy.


End file.
